Hotaru's Game
by matsukanishi09
Summary: It was her way of a celebration. A way that made Ruka pale, Koko happy, Sumire drool, Mikan flabbergasted and Natsume pissed. And to think that it was only a game.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope everyone likes this one-shot. Well, this would be considered as my second GA one-shot, and I'm planning to write a series right after this one. Hope you'll support, review and read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't. Just don't.**

**By the way, the whole story is based on Hotaru's narrating.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I can't believe that my idiotic friend could come up with such an idea. Here I am, standing in front all of them as streamers soared above my head and their cheers of a happy birthday pranced inside my ears. If I wasn't known as the Ice Queen, I would've wept in joy, yet, I didn't. I don't want them to recognize me as stupid like my best friend.

Yes, I, Imai Hotaru, am celebrating my seventeenth birthday here at Alice Academy. I didn't even ponder that my best friend a.k.a. The Biggest Idiot in the World, Sakura Mikan, would've thrown this merry party just for my happiness. Yes, I'm happy—yet I didn't show it.

"Happy birthday, Hotaru!" Mikan flashed her biggest smile in front of my face. How idiotic.

I rolled my eyes, processing on my mind whether I would shoot her with my baka gun. Yet, I tried not to—only now.

"Thank you." I impassively uttered, showing her my hidden smile as I wanted to express my gratitude.

She smiled back, clinging onto my arm like a leech. I tried to shove her off, yet her sticky body was permanently glued on my arm. I let her be, noting that this was all her idea anyway.

My classmates and teachers were present. Some of the middle-school students were also there; Tsubasa-senpai, Misaki-senpai, Permy's stupid brother, Kaname-senpai and many others whom I didn't recognize at all. It was such a memorable night—even Hyuuga was there with his animal-loving friend Nogi.

"Kyaaa! Pervert!" An ear-splitting scream halted my thoughts. I glared towards Mikan's direction, only to spot a smirking raven-haired lad by her side. Seemed like he peeked her underwear of the day once again.

I videoed their quarrel, hoping that something interesting like 'accidental kissing' might happen. An evil glint in my eye appeared, thinking that it won't be accidental after all. And that's when I thought of that little devious scheme. I'll be rich for sure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was half past nine when the loud party ended. The others insisted on cleaning as I sat on my invention. They should clean anyway; after all, they're the one who started this mess.

"Hotaru! You should clean! This is your room!" Mikan complained, draining my ability to hear once again.

"Shut up. You created this mess without any of my consent. Now clean." I pointed my baka gun, a dark aura arising from my back.

"This is stupid. Why do I have to clean?" Nogi's mutterings caught my ear and I endorsed his latest pictures—his body clad only in a towel.

"This would be a hit." I impassively threatened him, my hand clutching onto his naked pictures.

"W-where in hell's name d-did you get that?" Nogi's tomato-beaten face pointed towards me.

"Your bathroom. The door was unlocked. Now clean or perish." I tucked in inside my bra, knowing that the bunny boy would obey rather than snatch it in between my breasts.

"You should help, you know." Mikan handed Hyuuga a rag by the corner, only earning a glare from the pyromaniac.

"Che. Shut up, polka-dots." He stood up, making his way to the door. I could've let him be, yet with my plan under hiatus, I needed him to stay.

"Why don't we play a game?" I perked up, getting all of their attention—even Hyuuga's.

"What kind of game?" Mikan's excitement started it, and all of them except Hyuuga lined in front of me.

"The Kissing Game." They all became still, taking my word seriously.

Except her.

"I'll join!" She mused, earning snickers from our other friends.

"If that's the case, then I have to join as well." Nonoko blushed, staring at Anna's direction for support.

"I'll join, too." Anna weakly smiled.

"Guess I have to." Yuu adjusted his glasses and sat beside Mikan.

"Don't tell me—" I glared at Nogi's face and he sighed in defeat.

"I'll join as well if you're joining Ruka-kun!" Permy's seaweed hair bounced up and down as she dragged Koko with her.

Hyuuga didn't budge, yet didn't move from his spot as well. Koko seemed to have read his mind, and tried to intimidate the prideful pervert.

"I hope Mikan-chan will kiss me!" Koko took the risk, only to let Mikan giggle.

"Koko, you're really—HEY!" Hyuuga sat in between them, threatening Koko that he'll fry him alive (that's what I think he's telling, since Koko sweated a lot).

The clicking sound of my baka gun being reloaded halted Mikan's attempt to pick a fight with Hyuuga. I directly pointed it on her head, not minding her soft whimpers and whines to spare her. When I had enough, I fired it on both of their directions, Hyuuga evading the bullet without opening his eyes. Figures. As for Mikan, it likely happened that she fainted yet regained consciousness right away.

"Now listen. Here is my Invention # 564, the Auto Dice Roller. This would be our guide for the rest of the game. Pick a—" My instructions were interrupted by Nogi.

"But were nine. The die only has 6 faces—" He stopped, sensing my horseshoe glove right in front of his face.

"We'll use this." My machine brought out two nine-sided objects, with numbers scribbled on their every side. Everyone merely sighed, knowing that they don't have any other way of escape from my wrath.

"Now", I glared at Nogi's direction. "Pick a number." Everyone picked their own, eventually letting the machine process the information (It's really intended for the game, actually).

"Let's see. Number 1 is Shouda-san, 2 is Nogi-kun, 3 is Anna-chan, 4 is Mikan-chan, 5 is Hyuuga-san, I'm on 6, 7 is Koko, 8 is Nonoko-chan and 9 is Hotaru-chan. Is everything right?" Yuu read the output printed by the machine, wanting to make everything clear before they start.

They all nodded, signaling for the Ice Queen to read the newly-printed paper from the machine.

"The dice will roll twice. The first roll says who of the players will get to kiss each other." I paused, sensing the weird vibrations my companions were emitting.

"Don't be too expectant. It plainly means that you can kiss the opposite sex." It made Permy drool even more. "Or the sex as same as yourself." And that made Mikan's eyes sparkle with delight. I don't even want to think about it (she's expecting to kiss Hotaru).

"How about the second roll?" Koko asked; his sheepish smile plastered on his annoying face.

"The regular six-faced die would be the one to roll second. Each number also represents a part wherein the two of you will kiss. Here's the list." I handed the paper towards their direction, hoping that no drool would eventually be placed on it.

1-Forehead

2-Nose

3-Ear

4-Hand

5-Cheek

6-Lips

Silence ensued as they browsed the paper. I snatched it out of their meddling hands, hoping that they finally understood this game. And with that, my scheme finally took place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I wasn't expecting this. I tried to stifle my laughter, trying to compose myself. I can plainly see the smirk on Hyuuga's face, as he sent condolence for his friend. Yes, the first victim of the game was Nogi Ruka—and Shouda Sumire.

Permy's eyes twinkled in excitement, her lips formed in its smooching position. She more looked like a duck-billed platypus with seaweed on her head, and the sensation to kill her on spot was very tempting. Yet, it was a mere kiss on the cheek, and my evil ego seemed to take over me—with a video camera and all.

"Lean in, Nogi. The camera's ready." I adjusted the lenses, not minding the horrendous laughter Koko and Mikan were exploiting.

"I'm waiting, Ruka-kun!" Sumire's lips were still on that position, and Nogi's face was as white as a ghost's.

"D-do I have to d-d-do this?" His continuous begs and whimpering azure eyes annoyed me.

"What do you prefer, a kiss on the cheek or on the lips?" I monotonously threatened for my money is at stake.

"Lips! Oh please, Imai! Make it a kiss on the—" Silence followed, the laughter died down as they eyed Permy splattered on the floor—out cold.

They tore their eyes off of her direction, unswerving them to mine. I can sense relief from Nogi, like I just saved him from a tragic moment of his life. While questioning stares ensued, I finally confronted them with a straightforward answer.

"I wasn't asking her opinion. She irritates me." I said while glaring towards their course.

A giggle caught my attention, knowing that it was from Koko—the mind reader. It seemed that he finally found out—and a simple mental message would do.

_Do you wanna go to heaven or hell? _His mouth suddenly clasped, his eyes telling me that he preferred to stay on Earth.

"Let's do it again. I lost a chance for money." I clicked on the machine once again, eyeing the dice as they rolled and rolled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now things are getting interesting. Mikan's flushed face brightened up my room and Koko's sarcastic smile widened in anticipation. I also noticed that the temperature suddenly went up; I glanced at Hyuuga's direction, only to see him trying to burn one of my fire-proof inventions in fury. What a pity.

It seemed that Koko knew about my plans right after my kiss with Mikan on the forehead. I absentmindedly mused about how my plan should be, she kissing Natsume and not me. Yet when the dice showed her number once again and Koko's, I smirked in triumph.

And how I grinned deviously as the cube landed on a perfect six.

I adjusted my video camera, ready to tape the outrageous outbursts Hyuuga will pursue right after this game. And as expected, Mikan whimpered like a baby. Yet, I paid no heed for this was far more exciting to watch than Permy sucking the lights out of Nogi.

Mikan finally gave in, asking for Koko to promise that it would just be a peck on her lips. He blatantly agreed, getting the fire-wielder angrier that he was before. And as they inched closer, Hyuuga's boiling point was about to reach its limit…

"Hey! It's not a seven! It's a five!" Mikan's eyes shot open, wondering why Koko suddenly shouted in the midst of his performance.

The temperature died down, eventually returning to normal. I watched my invention as well, seeing that it wasn't really a seven—yet it was a five.

"Then, who's five?" Mikan innocently asked, not knowing that the person was standing right behind her.

"I am number five, polka-dots." His fast hands caught her waist, his lips capturing hers in full speed. And as I was to click on my camera, he pulled away, leaving my best friend like a zombie.

Hyuuga walked out of my room, a smirk expressing his thanks for the said game. And as Mikan recovered from her dazed self, she ran after him, her screeching voice demanded for an answer for his blunt action.

I eyed a smiling Nogi, a laughing Koko, two giggling girls and a blushing Yuu. I smirked in success; my plan did work after all.

"Who moved the die? I'm pretty sure it was seven earlier." Anna wondered aloud, catching all of our attention.

Koko laughed out loud, letting us give him weird looks in response. And as he regained his composure, he finally confessed.

"You don't remember, Anna? When you gave Mochu and me half of your chemical-infested cookie earlier, half of our alices shifted to the other's body. Nonoko said that it would wear off after twenty hours. I found it useful because Natsume's killing aura was really terrifying!" Koko smiled, gaining laughter and chuckles from the others.

I was really pissed off when Hyuuga had to cut short that kissing moment. I stared outside, only to find two silhouettes perched on a tree, kissing endlessly under the moonlit sky. I guess it did remind me of their first kiss.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**That's it! Well, I hope that all of you will review! Eventually, I'll make a serialized GA fic when I find time. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all!**

**By the way, for those who read the manga, I surely know that you understood the last part. For those who didn't, let me make it clear. Natsume and Mikan shared their first kiss together back when they were both 11. It was on their Christmas party at the academy. Mind you, it's on the lips.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Matsukanishi09**


	2. Author's Note

**To those who took notice of the number exchange, sorry for that. I finally revised my chapter and changed the numbering of Natsume and Koko. Thank you for letting me know about it. I'm kinda idiotic sometimes. Hehe.**

**Uhmm… if you w2ish to read it again, please do. Thanks.**


End file.
